May Traverse
by Sexy Brunette Zombie Killer
Summary: "What the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose"    How that sorrowful stone can find its way into such hands is beyond me. Its as if she knew what was going to happen. As if she knew I was coming, was there. Its not fair really.    EdxOC
1. Rust

In her mind she saw darkness. Why was it she couldn't think? Why couldn't she think? Ok right her eyes were closed. She opened them and felt the rough surface of the katana blade in her hand. Her eyes swiveled to lock on the bleeding body of her attacker. His knife hung limply in his hand, a rust colored stain decorating its blade. The was blood, but who's? Her answer was known as her eyes fell upon the dead bodies of both her mother and sister. '_Oh, right. They're dead.' _Their blank faces contorted into identical masks of horror, their eyes seeing nothing. The irises ghosted over with white, making them pale and unreachable. At first she could not conjure up a reason that the man before her was dead. Except he was no longer a man, but the corpse of her remaining families killer.

She remembered coming home and instantly slipping into a pool of blood. Her eyes followed it to its originator. The still form of her mother. Her chestnut hair stained with the crimson. Her white dress no longer white. Her whole body shook with the realization that her own mother was slaughtered in the living room. Her mind tried to reject it, until the sound of rustling caught her attention. There was a man in the doorway. He was holding what looked like a body. Her brain couldn't seem the process what she was seeing. In the mans grasp was the almost lifeless body of her 8 year old sister. She lifted one hand and whimpered out one phrase before he slit her throat, dropping her body to the ground.

_Sissy._

And then she snapped. Her hand twitched towards the wall to what she knew was there. His face twisted into a wicked grin as he licked his lips. His eyes seemed to gleam with anticipation before her moved forward. 2 seconds for her to unsheathe the katana from its holster and 1 second to swing it in self defense. His throat was slit within 5 seconds and he was dying. As he fell so did she. Her body hit the wall and she watched him bleed before her eyes darkened.

And that was all. Everything after sitting there was a blur. Men in blue uniforms storming into the house, asking questions. Handcuffing her, some guy in glasses asking questions. Too many questions. Her family in body bags. Her mind tuned out after that.

Until she ended up in an interrogation room, for murder.


	2. WillowRestore Steppin

So here I am penning a new chapter on a school night. I feel as if a WTF-bomb is going to go off somewhere. If anyone finds it let me know. Btw people are actually watching this story. T.T I am so proud of it, but it was only the first chapter *sweat drop* The hell are you people thinking, no one deserves this much love.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or the manga, which this work is based off of. Lawyers need not come!

Suggested Song:

Willow - Emilie Autumn/Laced Unlaced

Restore Steppin' - Rie Kugumiya and Romi Paku

"I am worth conceivably more to hang, than anything else"

-John Brown

Rain poured outside her bedroom window. Her body sat atop a bed alone in a sea of boxes within her room. She hung her head. It had been almost a year, why keep remembering it? _I guess its hard to forget the death of your only family. But Miss Riza has been very kind._ Its true she was staying with Miss Riza Hawkeye now. She was on the scene and had been one of the first to survey the carnage that had been her living room. When most treated her like a criminal Miss Riza and a man whom she was introduced to, a certain Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, treated her as innocent. Which she was declared of after interrogation. She wouldn't even be charged for murder, it was all in self defense. Although she did have to spend a little while in a hospital to make sure her mental state was alright. Anything else she had to endure they'd assured her was compulsory.

So here she sat atop a bed that tomorrow would be taken apart and moved over to Central. This was where Miss Riza had to move to, orders from her commanding officer. She would never understand the ranking system and all that it entailed. It was far too complicated for her to process at the time being, Much like when she picked up a beginners Alchemy text. She surely thought her head would explode from it all. If she really put her mind to it she could learn and possibly be a good alchemist but the truth was, she was far too lazy. All the symbols and words like "_runes" _and _"matrix" _just screamed at her that if she even dared try to read it all she would suffer a massive headache. This scared her. She did not like headaches for they made her feel violent. And if she were feeling violent she would be in the mind to smack anyone nearby with a violin bow. Which she would pull out of god-knows-where. A yawn wrenched its way out of her throat, reminding her it was from a comfortable sleep from which she had awoken. Daring a glance at the clock she decided it best to get up.

Slipping silently out of bed and down the hall, she could not recall what time it was that Miss Riza awoke on work days. It was five o' clock according to the wall clock. Hers was off by an hour, it seemed. _I guess it cant be helped, I am awake already._

As she stared at her cup she began to ponder. A cup of tea had sounded nice so she made a pot of hot water with which to prepare herself some. She now watched the tea seep, its rich color reminding her of rust. Which in turn reminded her of blood. Blood was not a fun thing[1]. She had, had an aversion to it ever since the careless murders of her mother and sister. Being as the copper scented stuff seemed to be everywhere, including her hands. Her own hands were stained and even though she couldn't see it, she could **feel** it. God damn it, she could always feel it. The way her sword felt her in hands as the blade cut through her attackers chest like nothing. She wasn't aware of how sharp it was. She had indeed hit bone. But only a small amount, it was enough that she could see a small bit of his sternum. But that in itself was enough to send her mind reeling. She had closed her eyes trying to block out the image of what she had seen, and in the process fallen unconscious. And in the time she was out a neighbor had checked on them seeing the door open and called the Mps. Who in turn arrived with other backup in the form of Miss Riza and other unnamed soldiers along with the Investigations department since it was a crime scene. She was the only living person there. Her mind swirled with different phrases and sentences from that day. From herself and other people.

"_I didn't do it"_

"_Where were you at the time?"_

"_Who attacked first, give me every detail"_

"_We're not here to hurt you"_

"_My name is Ophelia Van Dahl, sir"_

"_I'm Maes Hughes nice to meet you"_

"_What relation are you to the murder victims?"_

"_How old are you"_

"_Do you have any immediate family to stay with"_

"_No"_

No. She had no family now to take her in. They had been immigrants from Aurego. She had no home anymore. And that had been when Miss Riza stepped in. It took a while to get anyone to agree to let her have custody. But in the end she got it. Thus she was very thankful to the sharp shooter.

She took a sip of her tea, cringing at its bitterness. Every time she looks in the mirror she has to remind herself. 'I am Ophelia Von Dahl and I am not a murderer, I am not a murder, I am not a murderer, I'm not I'm not I'm not'

It was then that she heard a disturbance. She checked the clock before grabbing the sugar jar and a spoon. 5:30. She heard a light yipping and a brush of fur against her ankle. It was Black Hayate, who must be waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Riza" she said, announcing her presence. Said person glanced up and smiled at the speaker.

"Good morning, Ophelia" she replied, stifling a yawn. It was one of the only times Ophelia was up before seven, the time Miss Riza would leave for work. She took advantage of her awake-ness and began preparing eggs and toast completely ignoring Miss Riza who kept saying that she 'didn't have to make breakfast for her'. She owed her this much, to at least make some breakfast.

When all was said and done they both had eggs and toast, Black Hayate already fed while Ophelia had been cooking. They ate in silent until the peace was interrupted by a simple statement:

"I was wondering if you would like to come to work with me today, I know someone who is supposed to be in town that might be able to teach a thing or two about alchemy"

Ophelia dropped her toast, There was the thought of a headache again. "But those texts make my head hurt" she stated "I hate headaches"

"That's the thing about having someone to actually explain things, your not giving yourself a naivety induced headache from not knowing what it is your absorbing from a book" she replied "Besides, he's your age"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sweet"

* * *

I'm ending it there damn it. My tiny brain cant take it anymore and I'm getting over being sick. I don't care if it's a tad short but last I checked I had over 900 words. That constitutes a cookie reward in my mind.

Every time I had to write Ophelia, I thought of Hamlet which is my favorite work from Shakespeare and Ophelia is my favorite character which is part of the reason why I chose that name from the list of names my buddy gave me. Speaking of buddy my codename for her is Ling, she calls me Ed. Mostly from cosplay which I will be doing tomorrow.

I have an image of Ophelia in my mind, I must draw her now!

[1] No it isn't, I cut my hand open on a glass bowl once because it shattered in my hands and it hurt like a bitch! This is why I use metal mixing bowls, not just because when I talk into it I sound like Alphonse Elric.


	3. I Heard Ramona Sing

**So here I am. Emily is back, with another chapter. That she is totally forcing through writers block for and putting off practicing the violin. Damn the temptation to write and the whole hour with which to do it. Alrighty then on with the show. I own nothing but the Mad Tea that I am drinking.**

**Recommended songs:**

**I Heard Ramona Sing - Frank Black**

**M. Albarn - Soul Eater**

"You never know how much good a simple smile can do"

This was not what she had expected. Not at all. Dear Lord she had run into the poor boy. And in lieu of running into him she had knocked them both over which was not very pleasant. The floors here in headquarters were no more soft than the concrete sidewalk outside. She had quickly apologized for her stupidity which in turn led to this:

"I'm so sorry" she had said 'I knocked you over"

"Well you did fall down yourself…so I guess we're even" he had replied. He had this lopsided grin that hid something deeper she just couldn't place. She had been so wrapped up in her own internal rambling about eye color and whether falling down yourself was payment or not that she didn't even notice what appeared to be a seven foot tall suit of armor approach them. Then upon noticing said suit of armor caused Ophelia to land herself on the floor again. How did she do this you might ask? Being unprepared for the sight that she beheld she let out a half shriek of "DEAR LORD!" and lost her footing promptly landing herself back on her butt. Her already sore butt. Ouch.

"Oh No!" She heard a seemingly younger voice say. That just didn't make sense to her, but best not to ask questions. Or assume things, we all know what happens when you assume things. It makes an ass out of you and me. She large suit of armor then began fussing over causing her to fall over(again) as if it was all his fault when really it wasn't. It was Ophelia's for being scared so easily. But before she could utter a word in his defense Miss Riza was there having finally come back from getting a stack of paperwork to assist in the situation. She diffused it easily but not even addressing the problem. She hauled Ophelia back up to her feet and took a moment to introduce everyone.

"Edward, Alphonse this is Ophelia" She said "She has been staying with me for the past year. Ophelia this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, the boys I was telling you about" Ophelia promptly waved at them both before making a totally ass of herself. Maybe she should just open mouth and insert foot now.

"Oh so YOU'RE the brothers. Wait…. But your so tall" she said pointing to Alphonse "So are you older then since he's so-"

"Go ahead and say it, I dare you" the smaller one apparently Edward muttered angrily.

"What?" she said innocently "Short?" And then all hell broke loose. Literally, there were demons and the Morningstar flying loose from the flames that the small one emitted from what seemed to be nowhere. Ophelia promptly blocked out any and all banter from the smaller Elric so as to relieve stress from her brain that could possibly be brought on by his unnecessarily loud screech.

"Im sorry" she said which caused him to stop mid-tirade "Touchy subject? I mean your what, 5 foot 2 maybe"

She heard Miss Riza stifle a small laugh from behind them. "I need to take these papers to the Colonel" was all she said before she left. Left Ophelia alone. With two people she barely knew. But when she looked back at Edward he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Oh no, Brother has a smile on his face" Alphonse stated "This cant be too good. It means he has an idea"

"Hey Ophelia"

"Yes"

"I'm supposed to help you a little with Alchemy right?"

* * *

"Here is the days paperwork Sir" Hawkeye said, promptly dropping said paperwork on to the desk. She then noticed the half finished pile off to the side. It was then she noticed the small paper giraffes the Colonel was trying to hide. She heaved a sigh to herself before speaking again.

"I think this is turning out to be a better idea than I anticipated"

"What do you mean?" said the Colonel.

"I'm not quite sure Sir but there's something there in that first meeting that tells me they wont tear each others heads off. And besides, its good for Edward to have a friend his age besides his brother"

"And your thinking Ophelia can benefit from this as well?" Mustang observed.

"Iv been watching her for the past year, she's been getting better at least in my eyes but I don't know. Its been a healthy amount of years since I was her age. Maybe being around Edward will, I don't know …. Loosen her up a bit"

"I think your looking a bit too far into this"

"I think you need to start on that paperwork of yours"

"Yeah yeah I know"

Hawkeye observed through the open door Ophelia leaned over a chalked array on the ground. It looked fairly simple but she was still studying it intently with those sad grey eyes of hers. Her waist length brown hair threatened to scrape if she bent over too far, which she was dangerously close to doing. She listened closely to Edward and Alphonse, clearly hanging on their every word as they explained something apparently very simple. She must have felt Hawkeye watching her for she looked toward her and smiled, drawing Edward and Alphonse' attention away to smile and wave at her before returning to their previous work only to be interrupted yet again by Havoc. Havoc who only just wanted to say hello.

Yes she remembered being sixteen once.

**Wow I ended on a kind of sappy note. I hope that was long enough. The word count says I have a little over 1000 words. My goal each chapter is at least 1000 words. Damn I'm out of tea. Anyway since I have over 100 hits any of you amazing artists out there if you want to draw a picture of what you think Ophelia looks like Id love to see it because I'm doing one on my own to post on deviant art once I make an account. And whoever's I like the most I will write a special one-shot of their choosing within reason. No Yaoi, Yuri or lemons. That is if anyone wants me to. I'm mostly just bribing you for fan art XD. I am unashamed. Also did anyone figure out the title? I will be worried if you did already because that means you are a super secret ninja detective oooohhwwwaaaooooo lol bye!**


	4. Largo

**So here I am writing again. I sound like that girl from Ginger Snaps 2 when I say that. I'm going to type then off to practice violin…. At least I hope so. I have been neglecting my violin for far too long.**

**Recommended songs:**

**On a Day…. - Emilie Autumn**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor will I ever. Much worse things would happen were I in charge…**

"Its weird here without you ya' know?" Silence. "I know. I'm alive that's what matters. But your not and that's what matters to me, really" More silence. "I miss you so much mom. I talked to Elizabeth earlier. I always told myself and her that it was my job as the big sister to protect her. I still feel bad, nay horrible that I couldn't at least save her. I know that's what you would have wanted mom" Still silence. "I wish you could talk to me. At least let me see you smile again. A hug would be nice." So quiet. "Miss Riza is wonderful but… she isn't you. You'll always be special to me mom. And I am grateful to Miss Riza for everything she's done for me. Speaking of grateful, there's someone over in the military cemetery I need to say hello to… so um I'll see you soon ok?" And with that she stood up, dusted off her skirt and hefted the flowers into her arms before walking towards the front gate.

The walk to the military cemetery wasn't a long one, it was just sad. Because to get to her destination meant walking past the majority of graves to reach the fresh ones. It was depressing to see hundreds upon thousands of headstones lining the ground this way. A mark of who has passed in the military alone. This thought depressed her. She stopped when she noticed the familiar name upon the grave stone:

**Maes Hughes**

"_My name is Maes Hughes sweetheart nothings going to happen to you" he said. Everyone else suspected she may have been the murderer. That the man on the floor was possibly her father. Her father she killed, because they still had not gotten her records because she refused to speak. Only hung her head and sniffled to herself. But Hughes knew better. All he saw was a frightened little girl who's family had just died. How scared and hurt she must be. To come home and her family be dead, some strange man in her home. There had to be a struggle for she had been armed. Then to be carted off to interrogation only to be accused of murder and in turn yelled at for not speaking. Clamming up because she was scared. Yes, this was all perfectly normal of someone in this situation. Even more so for a child. And in between his musings, she spoke._

"_My names Ophelia. Ophelia Van Dahl."_

_Now that was what he was looking for. That name rung a bell. Von Dahl was the last name of a guy the investigations department was still looking for. He'd apparently run out on his family some years ago. But that detail wasn't important now. What WAS important was this girl and her innocence._

"_Now why don't you tell me everything that happened as clearly as you can remember. Its ok if some details are fuzzy"_

"You know it sucks you being gone and all" she said. She huffed out a breath and plopped onto the grass. "You were so nice and all. Helping clear my name, helping Miss Riza so she could keep me… its so damn selfless"

_There was no way in hell he was letting a little girl be put into police custody. She was going to be free damn it. And when she finally was HE himself would tell her the news. She would need someone to stay with and that role was hopefully being filled by the Lieutenant if things went their way. Which it should, it usually did. So when he finally came in to see her and told her the news her face lit up like Christmas morning. She got up from the cot in the corner of the cramped room and wrapped her arms around his mid-section in one of the tightest hugs he had ever received. He couldn't help but hug her back._

"_Come on I have someone who wants you to stay with them since your so young"_

"_How old do you think I am?" she questioned._

"_What, 12 or 13 I thought…"_

"_WHAT?" she yelled "I'm 15 man!"_

"_Oh no I'm so sorry"_

_And that had been that. Hughes was one of the nicest guys she had met. And Gracia was kind and Elicia was adorable and reminded her so much of when her sister Elizabeth was her age. At first she had only seen pictures, then she was given the privilege to meet them. Which did good for Ophelia's morale through her whole ordeal. But no one she met was her age. She had met Mustang once or twice but never went with Miss Riza to the office unless it was to pick up paper-work or to yell at Mustang to DO paperwork. She was never there very long for that she was grateful. She didn't hate the place, it just reminded her of the initial interrogation. But seeing Hughes always brightened her day. It made her wish her Dad had stuck around instead of being all "I didn't want even one kid to begin with and now your dumping another one on me?". It was stupid. He could have learned to love being a Dad but he didn't even try. So Hughes was like a father sometime but so was Mustang in that mess-with-you-cause-I-can kind of way. And then Hughes had to go and die. _

_The news had hit like a ton of bricks and the wounds were still fresh. It hurt like hell. And nothing was changing that._

"You shouldn't have had to die Hughes. You were so kind to me, always made my day a little bit better. Why do the best people always die" And she was quietly crying, voice wavering only slightly. "I mean, you don't deserve it. Especially murder. And then there's this business with Maria Ross. There's no way she could do it. Its just so…. Unlikely, ya know? And its not fair. If I ever get the chance Ill catch the guy Hughes. I promise"

It was when something soft and heavy draped over her shoulders and back she realized how cold she really was, and she clutched it to her frame.

"A pretty heavy promise to make isn't it?" a male voice said. She looked up and saw the familiar blonde haired figure of Edward Elric.

"Hey stranger," she said "And yeah, yeah it is. But I want to." she thought for a moment before continuing" And what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back to my hotel when I was saw where you were headed" he said "I thought id join you, its too bad I didn't bring flowers for him myself."

"There's enough for two of us"

"Yeah, there are"

**So I'm kind of proud of this one. And my friend called me his Idol today. I get too much love from those around me, really I don't deserve this much love. I'm not that awesome, I get told far too much how super-awesome-cool I am and its soooo flattering. I don't deserve it. Anyway, enough gushing. Fan-art for Emily?**


	5. Shiver

**Ahhh plot bunnies and your damn knack for appearing out of nowhere. Arghrah anger in the form of me bowing incredibly fast inside my mind. Imagine Senna's theme from Bleach Memories of Nobody. Product placement yay! I advertise out the ass, yes? **

**Also, see if you can guess what's wrong with a certain character before Ophelia notices. A special prize(I have yet to figure out) is in store for whoever does. And don't you dare lie. Ill find you if you do.**

**Recommended Songs:**

**Shiver - The Birthday Massacre**

**Senna - Bleach MON OST**

**Trisha's Lullaby - FMA Brotherhood OST**

"**Knowing nothing can be better than knowing too much"**

There was no denying it. She was worried as hell. Miss Riza had left mid afternoon and had not returned home yet. It was riding on 11:00 and still no sign of Miss Riza. She was seriously considering going out and looking for her. But she knew this was military business. Military business she should stay out of because even Miss Riza was trying to keep Colonel Mustang from being associated with it. Just this afternoon she had run back to the house, almost flustered.

"_I want you to stay in the house" she said " no matter what you stay here" And this had confused Ophelia, because she had no idea what was going on._

"_Why? Whats going on?" she asked. "Is something happening?"_

"_Yes" she said "And its dangerous, I don't want you getting caught in the middle" she was running around the house in hurry. Throwing on a black shirt and her standard military pants. She then proceeded to grab several guns, including a sniper rifle from the gun safe. She seemed to deliberate for a minute before thrusting a small handgun in Ophelia's hands._

"_Remember how to use this?" Ophelia nodded "Good, If anything happens and I'm not here do not hesitate to protect yourself with this"_

"_Miss Riza" she said, causing Hawkeye to turn around again "Is what's going on really this dangerous" But Miss Riza didn't answer._

"_Just lock the dead bolt"_

And here she sat. All alone, the pistol still clutched in her hand but her finger strayed from the trigger. Miss Riza had been gone too long, and her mind strayed to terrible images in her mind. Miss Riza cold and dead from Lord knows what. It was then she noticed her eyes stung. And that she was crying. She hated to cry because she had done far too much of it in the past year. She stood up, setting the gun at her side then grabbing it at the sound of a knock at the door. She froze, wondering who it could be. She peeked out her window and saw a familiar red coated figure by the front door. She smiled, but kept the gun at her side just in case.

As she unlocked doors and such she decided to play bad-ass and hold the gun towards the ceiling[1]. Opening the door, she greeted the small blonde at her doorstep. He smiled but then his expression became very grave.

"I need to get you to headquarters something is going on" he said. His expression severe.

"Well, hopefully you know more about what's going on than I do" she said reaching behind her to grab her jacket, still in her pajamas. "Lets go"

* * *

The walk to headquarters was a silent one. Ed didn't speak much, just continued with a brisk urgent pace that had Ophelia jogging several times just to catch up with him.

"Is it bad? She asked him. He huffed and slowed down a bit as they reached the front gate.

"Yeah" he said "Mustangs hurt pretty bad. Hawkeye's shaken up. I'm sure she would be grateful to see you"

"What happened?"

"Some pretty complicated things are happening" he said, quieting his voice "A lot of it has to do Hughes' murderer and the reasons behind it. One being the philosophers stone. Im sure you know what that is, right?" She nodded "Its origin. What one currently is being used for. There's a military conspiracy, at least that's what Mustang and Hawkeye think. They went to look for a rogue serial killer and ended up digging deeper into it" Ophelia's eyes widened.

"A conspiracy?" she asked.

"Yes" Now, here you can wait outside Mustangs office. I'm going to go back to my hotel. I just wanted to make sure you made it here safely" And with that, he turned and left.

It was at least an hour of sitting there, before many voices broke through her state of half sleep. She looked up to see Miss Riza at her side.

"I got a notice that you were here" she said. Behind her were Breda, Falman and Fuery.

"Where are Havoc and Colonel Mustang?" Ophelia asked. Her eyes widened as Hawkeye told her the news.

"They're in the hospital"

And with that she threw her arms around Hawkeye in the first show of real affection in the whole year she'd lived with her. It was then, in that embrace that it occurred to her. Al had phoned her that Ed wasn't supposed to be back in town until tomorrow.

**So did I do good at a cliffhanger? I hope it made enough sense. Let me know if you get it cuz I will be saddened if you don't. I would have liked it to be longer but its 9:30, i have school and it wanted to be ended there. Im sorry. Anyway, Emilie out!**

**[1] In a Charlie's Angels type fashion**


	6. In His Mind

**Its funny I just finished my Edward Elric Cosplay ^^. I decided to try and take a break from the plot for a minute. I may add in some plotty goodness later.**

**Recommended Songs:**

**In His Mind DB Sways His Shoulders and Dances - Soul Eater OST**

**Overrated - Thriving Ivory**

**Kindertotenleid - Soul Eater OST**

"Grrrahhhh! Damn Mustang and his…. Ugh being annoying!"

A very angry Edward was raging in the middle of the library much to the disappointment of the librarian. Now Ophelia knew she should calm him down but really all she could do was stare and quite seriously sweatdrop. "Ed"

"And he just keeps blabbing on…"

"Ed…"

"…And calling me short all the time…"

"EDWARD ELRIC!" She yelled, knocking him in the head with a book[1] "…shut up"

"Hey, Ophelia! What the hell?" he yelled, rubbing his sore head, muttering about Winry and her wrench.

"You were being annoying, idiot" she said "And you didn't hear me the first two times so I took drastic measures" He was seething.

"So my problems are annoying huh? Fine." He said, reaching around a book shelf to retreive a book. "I want you to read this by next week" As she grabbed it, she swore it weighed five pounds. She blanched when she read the title:

**A Complete History of Alchemy:**

**Uses, Applications and Myths**

"You can't be serious" she said, dropping it on the table and cringing as it made quite an audible thud on the wood. "I can read that by then"

"Well, you'll have plenty of time because I have some things to take care of at that time"

"I want to help!" she said, enthusiastically.

"You cant"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Well, that's not fair"

"Life's not fair" he said "Besides its too dangerous, you have no combat skill whatsoever"

"Does it have to do with that conspiracy in the military?" she asked. Eds eyes widened and he slapped a hand over her mouth.

"How do you know about that?" he whispered feverishly "Who told you?" She glared at him removing his hand, then replied innocently.

"You did"

"No I didn't" he said, stubbornly.

"Yes you did! The night Mustang was hurt looking for that Serial Killer Barry-what's-his-name, you came and got me and took me to Headquarters" she explained, hoping to jog his memory but he remained silent.

"What?" she asked after a moments too long of silence.

"I was still in Resembool when that happened"[2]

"But that doesn't make sense, you cant be in too placed at once" she said "Unless you have a hot twin or something"

"I think I know who that was …. Did you say hot?"

"Maybe…. Anyway not the point. Who was it that could look exactly like you? And for that matter why would he drag me out of the house?"

"Now that's the part I don't get. Why?" he said, deep in thought "You don't even know alchemy, what use could you be?"

"Use for what? And hey Im learning!" she shouted to defend herself.

"Shush we're in the library[3] and the most you can transmute is a 5 foot tall stone wall"

"And I'm damn proud of that stone wall!"

"Whatever" he said "Anyway we should go" He then stood up and reached for Ophelias hand to help her up although she clearly didn't need it. It was one of those little gestures like made Ophelia sure that chivalry was not dead. Actually a lot of the men on Roys team seemed to be proving that. Havoc would hold open a door, Falman[4] would pick up something she dropped and Ed would help her up when she fell, or even if she didn't fall. But Mustang had his own way of doing things, like picking her up by hooking his hands under her armpits and lifting her over a particularly large mud puddle so she didn't walk in it. This still confused her, maybe he just didn't want her getting all wet he did after all have those sweet military issue boots. She pondered the thought of getting some. _'Yeah, I so want some of those. They're pretty sweet. Yep, its official that's what I want for my birthday. Fancy boots like that only Ill wrap them in white leather on the ankles. That'd be awesome…' _

"Hey there, space cadet" Eds voice broke through her reverie "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure"

They exited the building sans the large book much to Ophelias delight. Ophelia tugged her jacket all the way up her shoulders as Ed closed the door. She then felt the familiar spread of warmth on her face as Eds arm found its way on her shoulders.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. She pointed to his arm "Oh. Um I'm not sure, I just want to…?"

"Oh, well… its nice" she said, trying to be secretive about snuggling into his side. Damn he was warm. Why was he always so warm? It wasn't fair, not fair at all. It was then that something occurred to her. Something didn't feel right, not right at all.

"Hey Ed do you feel that?" she asked, fear slightly lacing her voice.

"What is it?" he asked, removing his arm. Damn.

"It feels like we're being watched" she said.[5]

"Lets get you home then" he said, placing his hand on her back to steer her home faster.

"Im not that fragile" she said reaching back to push his hand away.

"Whatever" he said, crossing his arms.

"Don't make me hit you again"

"You wouldn't dare"

* * *

Fuhrer Bradley sat comfortably in his office. He held something small in his hand, a tiny red stone. It was probably only the size of the end of his thumb, but oh the power it could have!

"What is that?" a voice asked.

"Lust was resourceful, it's a piece of her philosophers stone" he said "She knew she would be defeated so she made a last ditch effort to save herself" He twirled the small stone in his hand and watched it glimmer in the light.

"Well lets make sure its put to good use" the voice replied "Lust you've made your Father proud"

**I hope that wasn't too obvious. I worked pretty hard on this and I hope its not too short(like Ed hehe BOO! OVERUSED PUN! BOO!) Anyway If you figure out what's going to happen next you win a prize. I hope the bit with Bradley and Father wasn't too vaudeville villain twirling his mustache planning to steal the young girls virtue. It could have been more detailed but honestly Im not sure how. When I get into some more emotional and heavy stuff Ill put more detail in. Like when theres stuff to REALLY describe. But for now, here you go. Reviews? Nice ones? Please? T.T**

**[1] MAKAAA-CHOP! XD**

**[2] He knows… Oh God he knows….**

**[3] Like your one to talk…. Stupid**

**[4] Spellchecker changes his name to Farman…. XD**

**[5] Good old womens intuitions**


	7. White Rabbit

**Yays new chapter. I do not own this lovely anime known as Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. ^^ I do enjoy watching it though. I just noticed how freaking tiny May Changs feet are. I guess she did the whole crush-your-feet-and-bind-them-thing lol "Mommy get the hammer" I make bad jokes… Anyway…**

**Recommended Songs:**

**White Rabbit - RE3 Soundtrack**

"What the HELL did you do?" Ophelia yelled from the backseat of the car. She had the sternest glare on her face, that reminded Edward too much of a mother ready to discipline her child.

"She insisted she come with and help" Mustang said from the passenger seat. He sounded almost annoyed.

"I said you couldn't come because you have no combat skills-"

"Sure I do" she said, holding up a black katana by the handle "Its just a little painful to think about but I DO have swordsmanship training[1]" She was dressed a little bit more for a battle, brown pants with black boots and a white t-shirt[2] in place of a dress or skirt. "I think you should explain at least a little what's going on so I can help"

"Your NOT helping Ophelia!" Edward retorted "I cant let you get hurt"

"I don't care about getting hurt, what I care about is you and Al" she shouted "And getting back to normal!" Edwards eyes widened "Yeah, Hawkeye told me. She knew it wasn't her secret to tell but I poked and prodded because you wouldn't tell"

"Saves me the trouble I guess" he quietly answered "What else do you know?"

"Something about Homunculi which you've only taught me the basics about, but apparently they have an ororborouse tattoo" she said "And some illegal aliens from Xing are here looking for the same thing you are. What were their names?"

"He's a prince and his name is Ling Yao. He's here with two bodyguards Lan Fan and Fu" Ed said. His arms were crossed and he seemed slightly angry.

"Don't be angry at me" Ophelia said, crossing her arms as well becoming incredibly interested in the scenery outside the car. Edward heaved a sigh, what a pleasant conversation.

* * *

"You let her come, sir?" Miss Riza was asking of the Colonel. Ophelia ignored her anger though, deciding to focus more on what was going on. Hawkeye then went outside to stand guard. She had the idea though that she was just angry. Miss Riza shouldn't be angry at Mustang though, it was her idea. So she followed her outside.

"Miss Riza" she said, leaving behind the noise of arguing over who would take the Homunculus 'Gluttony'. "Its not Mustangs fault"

"I don't want you getting involved" Miss Riza said "Its too dangerous"

"Iv survived a direct attack on my life before Miss Riza" Ophelia said "I can do it again. And I want to help-"

"This is far more dangerous than you can imagine-"

She cut herself off midsentence when an odd cutting noise broke through the air.

"What was that?" She yelled "Colonel!"

Ophelias eyes widened as something that only could be described as resembling a giant vacuum sucked the air into the house. It even took with it a portion of the house itself and surrounding earth.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "What the fuck was that?"

"Stay here" Miss Riza said "Better yet, go to the car, help Ling with LanFan if he needs it" And with that she proceeded to hop into the ditch and dodge another wave from that impersonator of a vacuum.

She took Miss Rizas advice and stood by the car listening to all the shouts and noises from those fighting that monster. She waited patiently for Miss Riza and the others to return, which they did.

"What happened to Mustang?" she asked, seeing him hurt worried her.

"He's still hurt from his fight with Lust" Miss Riza said "She was the one who tried to kill the Colonel and I. But he killed her first. That's why that monster Gluttony is after him" Ophelia only nodded as she took this new information in. Miss Riza had climbed in the car and was patiently waiting for Ophelia to climb in beside her only to have the door shut by Edward.

"Edward, Ophelia" she began.

"Can help" he said.

"I want to help" Ophelia said "And I know I can" she tightened her grip on the handle of her katana. It was at this point that there was doubt. Can they really leave this to children? Miss Riza gave Edward a gun, saying it can protect lives. In Riza speak meaning "If you have to, shoot someone with it" and "Protect her or I'll kill you Elric" They all took that chance to tuck tail and run.

They followed after all the noise that Homunculus was making. It wasn't hard to find him, he was screaming about making Mustang pay for killing Lust. They stooped low behind some bushes and trees. Gluttony really was scary when one got a good look at him. It seemed as if his rib cage was protruding outwards to reveal a giant eye of some sort in his belly. Not something she'd want to get into a fight with.

"I know I said we'd stay behind but that's seriously freaky" Edward said. To which Ling replied:

"He doesn't look too happy"

And the mother of all weird decided to make an appearance. For shit a talking dog walked up behind them. It yelled at Gluttony and even acknowledged Ed.

"Ed, you know a talking dog?" she asked, her words slurred from being severely weirded out. "What the hell are you getting into?"

"We're not really friends or anything" Ed said "And hes not really a dog[3]"

As if it couldn't get any weirder, it began to transform into something like a human. Although it oddly resembled a palm tree. It then delivered itself a death sentence in the form of a greeting:

"How are you Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" and 1...2...3 Boom-Head shot! Ed went into attack mode, missing all the while ignoring the palm trees protests of not wanting to fight him. Ed then decided to let the guy know he was keeping score just how many times he called him Pipsqueak. 5 to be exact. After debating and talking the palm tree told 'Gluttony' to eat Ling. Which resulted in him running away screaming, no joke he did it. Ed decided to diffuse that situation in favor of a new one by forming a nice stone wall much larger than anything Ophelia could conjure out. It separated the two quite nicely. They were dodging and fighting each other. Ophelia decided to try and help Ling by getting swings in at the palm tree, now known as Envy, every now and again. They were moving so fast she couldn't quite keep up. It was when Ling got a hit on him that Envy transformed into Lan Fan halting his attack. Edward and Alphonse ran across to help when Envy yelled for Gluttony to 'go for it'. That in itself was the wrong moment for anything. As Ed jumped to push Ling out of the way, Alphonse pulled Ophelia behind him while simultaneously reaching for his brother. The entire space where they had once stood was now empty. They were gone along with the earth where they had stood. Trees collapsed under their own weight, the noise ear shattering. Ophelia stiffened when she realized that Ed was gone. Gone? How could he be gone?

"Ed?" …. Silence.

"Ed? ….." More Silence.

"EDWARD!"

**So its not as much a cliffhanger if your watching the series. I actually played two episodes while I wrote this, looking for a place to put Ophelia. What's funny is I still want to call her Alice which the original name I chose for her but my friend wrote it out for me and made me realise the connection she had to Hamlets Ophelia. Yeah I know I stress the whole danger thing too much but just think about what you would do if someone innocent was trying to get into a fight like this? Anyway enjoy. **

**[1] I decided she should actually know how to use the damn thing and be able to defend herself in a fight. No Mary-Sues…..**

**[2] Draw this for me please?**

**[3] I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! *angry face***


	8. Sorrowful Stone

**Mej Cat, this is for you. Because I have no motivation to do anything and no motivation to move from this chair and sleep like I know I damn well should because its eleven and iv been up since five T.T Sooo tired. It sucks I actually have to reference episodes now which I think is bringing down my chapter quality. Damn. Anyway Enjoy.**

**FMA own I do not….**

"_EDWARD!" Don't you dare disappear on me! _

"Ophelia" Alphonse said, turning to her as they reached the end of the long twisting corridor beneath Central city. "We'll find him" And in his voice was a reassurance that she couldn't help but use as a crutch to not sink into a melancholy state. _He's gonna come back. He's gonna be fine_. This was what she was repeatedly telling herself as the Homunculus Gluttony led them through Central and in an alleyway to lead them underground. Apparently this things 'Father' might know how to get Ed and Ling out. She could give a flying fuck about Envy. She blamed him for this, not sure why but she just did.

They were led inside a cavernous room with what appeared to be a throne with several tubes leading up to it. It was empty but had a table placed in front of it that held beakers and glass containers of lord knows what. All she could think was, _I don't want to be here._ Gluttony's voice chose then to break through her reverie:

"Father! I brought a sacrifice!"

Alphonse then appeared to be having second thoughts, flailing[1] his arms a little. His attention and hers was drawn to the deep voice that stated, "Who is it?". The one that had spoken was a man in white robes with long dirty[2] blonde hair, his beard sort of scruffy. What was strange was that Alphonse seemed to recognize him and even called him 'Dad' in a questioning voice. And to totally ruin the moment Gluttony started having a mini freak out. A freak out, in the form of his stomach opening up again and profusely spewing blood. Gross. He even started spewing something closely resembling steam. The eyeball in his stomach began dilating. Ophelia closed her eyes when arms began coming out. She halfway hid behind Alphonse[3].

Apparently what Gluttony had spewed out was Envy. He was huge and covered in eyes and faces. Not something she'd want to deal with. She tightened her grip around her katana handle. It was then she and Alphonse both noticed a pair of little legs sticking out of the mess that was Envy's side. Alphonse ran to them shouting "Brother!" Ophelia just stood where she was, afraid to go near Envy. She noticed Ling, they both looked tired. Ed seemed to realize where he was and hit his fist against Lings, affirmation that they'd accomplished their goal in getting out. Alphonse then chose that moment to literally glomp Ed. "Don't break him!" she yelled.

"Alphonse your armor is hurting me!"

"I'm just so glad your alive"

Ophelia never felt as awkward as she did in that moment. She remembered then that they were being watched. "Hey guys…" Her eyes then zeroed in on a tiny black and white animal "Wait is that a panda? Why did I not notice it before?"

Ed then noticed that man in white and his eyes widened. "Hohen…heim?" The man seemed the ponder until he recognized the name saying "Van Hohenheim? How do you know him?"

"He's our dad"

He then grabbed Ed's face much to his complaint exclaiming "Really? So he had kids!" Laughing to himself. "But your last name is Elric" This must have made Ed angry, either that or he didn't like being touched, and threw the mans hands off him. "Elric is our mothers maiden name" he shouted.

"I see"

Ed then began a round of shouting and accusations at the man. Temper seeming to rise the entire time. Ophelia sighed, she was completely at a loss as to what was now going on. The look-a-like then began fixing their injuries, to much confusion. She could tell Ed was amazed by it, how easily he did it. During Edward and Alphonse' speculation Ling stood up near her appearing to be angry.

"Its unreal! How could your insides be in such a state?" He was brandishing his sword and that drove Ophelia to unsheathe hers.

"I'm going to ask you the same question" His glare was menacing. It caused Ophelia's hand to shake before she steadied it. "Who are you?"

Why did people always give Gluttony permission to eat Ling? He was a pretty cool guy by her standards. Wait… he said to eat her too, shit! "Ah hell!"

"Hang on, they're our friends" Ed said, running in front of them "I'm a human sacrifice so don't kill them for my sake , okay?"

"That's not my problem, they're useless to me" was his only reply.

"What did you say?'

"Brother, the homunculi call him 'Father'" Alphonse said. "He's the one who created them" There was a grand exchange of words which ended in Father comparing Humans to insects. In a very condescending way. And Ed getting angry once again and transmuting rock at 'Father' saying he'll get rid of him. He tried to trap him but 'Father' only destroyed any bonds that Ed created. Envy tried to step on Ed like an ant but he moved out of the way. There was so much fighting, and transmuting of rock and stone that Ophelia couldn't keep up. Holding the handle of her katana she backed up slightly, trying to stay out of the way. She didn't know what the guy did, but she sure could feel it. A warm feeling spread through the room and out in a wave before disappearing. It had her frozen for a moment, had everyone frozen. She then realized as Ed tried and failed, that he couldn't use alchemy. Envy took the moment of hesitation to slam his feet onto Edward and Alphonse' back, pinning them to the floor. Ling got the same treatment when he moved. "Ed! Al!" speaking proved to be the wrong idea as the great length of Envy's tale slamming into her gut sending her crashing to the wall before she hit the floor. The only noise she could muster was a squeak as she hit the floor. She could hear the muffled sounds of voices shouting, could see blurred figures through her vision. But nothing was completely clear, she was pretty sure she'd pass out anytime soon. She patiently took the time to decipher each individual voice as they spoke, trying to understand what was going on.

"I guess, I could use you two"

"Your going to do it then"

It was getting so hard to hear. She had no idea what was going on. Something was wrong with Ling that much she could gather. There was so much noise, why couldn't it end. Too much shouting.

"Too much shouting" she mumbled when she heard footsteps nearby. Maybe they could end the shouting. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, a minor pain voices becoming fainter, new voices and then she was down the count. Darkness was all she saw.

* * *

"Ophelia"

"Ophelia"

"OPHELIA"

The voices just wouldn't stop yelling. Couldn't they tell she was trying to sleep? Her body ached all over, even in her veins which didn't make sense to her at all. She was lying face forward across something cold and metal in a sort of piggy-back fashion. It took her a moment of thinking to realize it was Al's armor. She cracked her eyes open and looked down at Ed slightly. His whole body relaxed and he breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled tiredly and leaned her head more comfortably on Al's shoulder. She felt a warm hand grab onto her own and sighed. She frowned slightly when her eyes landed on Envy. She looked around more, they were in a an elevator. When the doors opened and Envy had transformed into a random military officer she realized sleepily where they were.

Military Headquarters.

**BUM BUM BUUMMMMM! And if anyone figures out what happened to Ophelia I will love you because it means a job well done. Hope you enjoyed reading this and that it was better quality than the last chapter ^^ All my love to you guys and your encouraging reviews.**

**[1] When I think of flailing I think of an actual flail like the stick with a chain and spiky metal ball. Yeah that thing. Like "Yeah guys I was just flailing, pillaged a little".**

**[2] It looks kind of dirty to me :/ …..**

**[3] You shall be my meat shield… well not meat. But a shield… **


	9. Find Me A Man

**I am forcing myself to break out of my writers block. I felt like Chuck Norris today so I figure I can do just about anything right now. I punch writers-block in the face with my mighty fist! Well I don't think this one will be actiony or anything, just some sick type time and a maybe some angst or drama I don't know. And some very subtle fluff I think.**

**Recommended Songs:**

**Find Me A Man - Emilie Autumn**

**Also Asleep by The Smiths is officially going to be Ophelia's theme song for lyrics and because the backup female singer sounds almost exactly like Ophelia's voice in my head.**

He set the hot cup of tea on the bedside table. She lifted her head up slightly from the pillow she had buried it in.

"Thanks Ed" she said, sitting up and stifling a yawn. Ophelia's wounds were very minor, some bruising at the most. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and propped his head up on his arm.

"No problem" They were in his hotel room, mostly because she was afraid to face Hawkeye in less than perfect condition. Lest she pull a gun on Edward. She had only felt slightly peaky but was mostly just tired. That was all, what was Ed worried about?

"What he did to Ling," Ed said "When I saw that I was afraid of what he'd do to you, I mean he's run off not even in control of his own body. You couldn't do that to Hawkeye" He sounded exasperated. He was probably annoyed with Ling, he was his friend after all.

"I don't know what happened" she said "I'm relying entirely on you for a story here, I mean what do I tell Miss Riza?"

"What you just told me" he replied "That you got hit, you were out and don't remember. I didn't see, I was busy being pinned by Envy" She heaved a sigh.

"It'll sound all to convenient that we don't know exactly what happened" she said, annoyed "She'll 'see right through it' as she would say with her eyes like a hawk" Ed groaned and made no move to think of something else. He was clearly tired.

"Ed you can have your bed back if your tired," she said. He shook his and stood up saying "Nah, Iv got a better idea" And with that said he plopped his little butt down on the edge of the bed and laid his upper body across her legs. "I'd rather use you as a pillow"

She felt her face heat up looking down at him. "That's not fair your heavy!"

"Well too bad" he said, teasingly. He then did something she never expected. He sat back up again and grabbed her in a clumsy embrace. Obviously he was not used to hugging someone on a regular basis. Or at all really, because of the way she was awkwardly bent over but it was obviously a strong effort on his part. He released her with a small cough as if clearing his throat.

"I just … uh … wanted to give you a hug so you uh…" he seemed at a loss for words. She rolled her eyes and after much debate and mentally flailing she sighed and reached over planting a chaste kiss on his mouth before hiding her face behind her fingers[1]. Ed's face was frozen in shock of course. How else would he react? It was definitely not what he expected. He immediately sat up.

"Sorry for sitting on you, my automail is kind of heavy" he said. Ophelia's facial expression dropped. He totally disregarded the kiss. Unless he is avoiding the whole thing itself. Which he very well may be. She sighed yet again, she had to stop doing that. Then his face relaxed and he moved out of his embarrassed crazy talk. He took both arms and carefully wrapped them about Ophelia's shoulders. It was a small gesture but a gesture nonetheless and she couldn't help but learn her head on his shoulder.

"I need to get you back to Hawkeye"

"I know"

"She's probably really worried"

"I know"

"You don't want to move do you?"

"Nope"

[1] Two socially and romantically inept people trying to get together is the most hilarious mental picture Iv had in a while XD Its fun to see how much she's developed from the character idea seed in my brain to a living person in my brain.

**My brain power went out after that. I feel bad because I sacrificed Memorizing Line Time to write this. And now have no time to memorize lines. I wish to be off book early, like a certain Mej Cat I know. … I'm sorry its short but I have things to do people to kill… um I'm mean see…**

**NO TIME NO TIME NO TIME NO TIME! IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE!**


	10. Ophelia Victoria Dramatica Tea Party

**Mej Cat consider this a welcome home present ^^**

**I'm doing it. It's a filler chapter! And Iv reached double digits! I apologize for no real plot-ness but I got bored listening to vocaloid via suggestion. It gave me a plot bunny that wasn't really a plot XD. So enjoy my oddness. Much love! The plot will resume soon enough. **

**Recommended Songs:**

**Welcome to Mystery - Plain White T's**

**Tea Party - Kerli**

"**If I had a world of my own Everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't." **

**-Alice**

She was not where she was supposed to be, that was for sure. She sat up in the middle of a green rolling field. It was quite beautiful but that did nothing to still her heart of the confusion of being somewhere she'd never seen before. She sat up and realized she was wearing a fluffy blue dress. Well now, that was annoying! She didn't even own a fluffy blue dress. She grabbed the hem of it and inspected the white apron with annoyed scrutiny. An apron! Dear Lord, she hated aprons. But the brown boots adorning her feet were quite comfortable enough for it to be forgiven. Her gaze shifted to the right when she noticed a disturbance[1] Something small was running in the opposite direction of which she was now standing. It was quite small, although she had a feeling she shouldn't mention it to whatever it was. Her eyes screwed up as she tried to see what it looked like. It was small and in a red waistcoat, looking at a silver state alchemist pocket watch. It was then she recognized him. She'd know that blonde hair anywhere!

"Ed!" she yelled, startling him "Hey Ed…. Wait, do you have rabbit ears?" He stopped and stared at her, then out of no where just ran off. Just. Ran. Off. How rude! "Hey! Ed! Come back here …. You … rabbit….?" She stomped her foot with a shout of 'goddamnit'. She huffed and ran after him. _Stupid Ed, Stupid Rabbit Ed, Stupid Dress flapping everywhere as I run. Where the hell am I?_ She ran and ran in his general direction until she her chest was heaving and she was out of breath. But she kept going. For what reason she wasn't sure.

It wasn't long until she reached a sign that read "Welcome to Resembool". Resembool? Wasn't that Ed's hometown? _Sigh …. Maybe ill find him here._ She noticed it was quite rural, no paved roads. The one she was on was just a dirt road. Well, no sense in wandering around aimless, follow the road it is. She walked along it for what felt like hours until she came upon a mess of trees akin to a forest. Why did the road cut in the middle of the woods? This is just nonsense. She took a shot and went into the woods although they were dark. It seemed deserted but the grass was very neatly mowed and painted in a checkerboard pattern. Stuff and nonsense! She then noticed Ed, Rabbit, Ed, Rabbit, whatever… running ahead of her.

"Hey Ed!" This time he stopped enough for her to catch up with him. He looked at her oddly.

"I don't have time" he said "I have to be on time!" This time a little more frantic.

"But I just want to talk" she said "And why are you a rabbit?"

"What's that got to do with the price of lettuce?" he asked

"What?…"

"Sorry, I'm off!" he said, running away.

"Don't worry, he's always like that" a familiar voice said from behind her.

"What? Who's there?"

"Me" it said "Over here" she turned to her right and saw what appeared to be a cat. One look at his eyes which could only be relation of one of other person and she recognized his voice.

"Alphonse?"

"Yep"

"You're a cat?"

"Yes…."

She laughed. And laughed. Causing a slight irritation with him. She stopped and apologized. Of course Al would be a cat! He loved cats. As confused as she was, it was good to see familiar faces.

"So what do you suggest I do Al?" she asked.

"Ummm well you could continue down the road until you find the Hatter" And that she did.

Oooooo

Laughter. Insane laughter. That was what she heard. Plus the smell of liquor and cigarette smoke alerted her as well. When she finally reached the overly large tea table she got a good view of who was there. Fuery was asleep with his head sprawled on the table, Havoc was looking in a tea pot presumably empty and before she could say 'tea cup' she was in strong embrace from Mustang in a top hat. He hugged her for a few seconds before releasing her and she could get an eyeful of him in a purple suit and top hat with its price tag still attached.

"Hey Ophelia" he said, happily. It then struck her that he had been drinking. Well that explained the liquor smell.

"Hey-a Roy" she replied. Havoc burst out laughing for no apparent reason, pointing into the tea pot. He looked at Fuery expecting him to laugh as well and when he didn't smacked him in the head. To which Roy laughed madly. Ophelia stared at them in blunt amazement. She really hoped this wasn't how they really were when drunk.

"Want something to drink?" Roy asked. She deliberated for a moment before deciding, yes she did. She had never had alcohol before. And immediately wished she hadn't for it burned her throat like no other, leaving her sputtering and coughing.

"You know what?" she said "I think you guys are just a little too uh … drunk for me to handle" Roy gave her a saddened look and pointed off in some direction.

"Fine, Ed went that way" [2]

"Thanks Roy"

She ran some more, boy she was doing a lot of running. She stopped when she saw Ed up ahead. She then heard many voiced, all color drained from around her. God the lack of color was giving her a headache and the voices were not helping. They were all calling her name and it was quite annoying. Ed was looking at her with a worried glance. She noticed a circle of red on the ground. She stopped and looked the ground, beneath her was a very large very conspicuous oroborous. _Aw hell._ She pounded her fist against her head as the voices got louder and footsteps sounded nearby. She looked towards the footsteps and saw a voluptuous woman with dark hair in a tight fitting dress walking nearer. She moved her mouth as if speaking but no words came out. It was drown out by voices calling her name. The woman raised her hand and her nails seemed to elongate in sharp points like knives. As they drew nearer a voice broke though Ophelia's hysteria. Ed shouting her name.

"OPHELIA"

Her eyes snapped open to meet the eyes of those around her. Ed, Alphonse, Roy, Miss Riza, Havoc and Fuery. They were all staring at her.

"You took long enough to wake up" Ed said "Everyone's going home"

"Ok"

**So that was my boredom. I had fun writing this though, a little too much fun. Buts it late now and Im really tired. So faren faren all!**

**[1] …. In the force XD**

**[2] Because he was paying attention? ….. He always knows where that kid is….**


	11. Save Me

**Im finally writing. Take THAT writers block. Im singing Asleep and then BAM inspiration. That and my internet is down at the moment as I am writing this… lol**

**Reccomended Songs:**

**Ergo Proxy OP**

**A Soldiers Honor - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

**Envy Revealed - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

"I cant BELIEVE you let her get hurt![1]" Riza was ranting, a rare occurrence on her part, "And _you_…" she pointed at Ophelia "Get upstairs, now" Ophelia startled quickly grabbed Ed in a hug before retreating up the stairs to the apartment.

"I don't care that its just bruises," she continued "I'm glad it was only that much but the fact was it could have been a lot of worse. Your sure nothing got damaged when she hit the wall like you described?"

"Positive" Ed said, strained "I mean I was kind of shocked with what happened to Ling and she was out of my line of vision for a while. She was just laying there when I finally got to her" His voice held worry that much Riza could tell.

"She should be fine," Riza said "Ill keep an eye on her ….and you" she motioned from her eyes to him in warning. Then her face warmed in a slight smile before walking away.

"Ophelia!" she yelled "Are you doing alright?" She entered the apartment looking around. Riza kept going on, down into the hallway. She slapped her hand over her eyes when she saw Ophelia's bare back, changing.

"I'm decent" she said. When Riza looked she was indeed clad in a button down shirt and pants. "What's up?" She was picking up her katana and moving it to its stand up on the wall where it belonged.

"So I started dinner," Miss Riza said "We're having company over"

"Company?"

"Yes. Just the Colonel really," she said "He cant really cook, I know from experience. And he cant turn down the offer for free food. And I think he wants to come bother you"

"Like the father I never had," Ophelia replied. "Well I can at least set the table if your cooking since I usually help" She ran out and into the kitchen in search of plates and such.

OOOOOOO

"Ophelia!" Roy shouted happily, one arm keeping her in a headlock "Long time no see![2]"

"Hi Roy…" Ophelia said as he relinquished his hold upon her head. _Maybe he's more like a big brother than anything._ She stopped for a moment as Roy got a little flustered when Miss Riza yelled at them about dinner being done. _Nah, its more like that story of the two adults who wont get together that act like a mother and father…_ Ophelia liked to entertain the idea of the two getting together, but of course fraternization laws prohibited this.

Miss Riza had made a nice pasta in white sauce with toasted bread. A fairly simple yet delicious meal.

"This is wonderful Lieutenant," Roy said from across the table "You truly are a great cook"

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and hook up with her already," Ophelia said, prompting both adults to choke on whatever food was in their mouth. "Sorry…" she remedied at the look Miss Riza was giving her. It was that look to not speak of that ever again.

They continued the meal in silence, all sort of too shocked to speak when as Ophelia finally began to eat the last bite of her food, her stomach began acting up. It decided it didn't like the offerings and was sending it back up.

"One moment" She stated before getting up and running to the bathroom. In a matter of seconds she was praying to the porcelain God and sending sacrificial offerings of partially digested food[3]. She sat puking and sputtering until she was sure it was over then sat there for good measure. She reached behind her and pulled on the door and locked it, ignoring Miss Riza asking if she was alright. Her veins ached dully with the ghost of an unknown pain she couldn't quite comprehend. Her neck was sweating and she needed to calm down. She shakily stood up from the ground and unbuttoned the first few buttons on her blouse. She had to do a double take at the mark on her chest that had not existed before. There nestled comfortable above her breasts somehow tattooed into her skin was red mark. What appeared to be a dragon eating its tail with a star like shape in the middle. She recognized the tattoo from that thing Gluttony's tongue. But how did she have it?

"_Father dropped a Philosophers stone into Lings cut and it went through his blood stream. It took him over. Greed took him over. Ling wasn't even in control of his own body and he left. I'm not sure where he is right now." Ed said. _

A Philosophers Stone? Was one of those inside her now? Ophelia touched the mark on her chest. A dull ache started sounding in the back of her head and it became harder to see. _Ouch._ She tried getting up but it seemed a voice was speaking in the back of her head. She couldn't make out the words but it was getting louder. Before she knew it a quiet almost sinister laugh was bubbling its way out of her throat. She dared a glance at her own hand to see her fingernails sharpen and elongate before contracting again.

"Ophelia its me, Roy, are you ok in there?" She heard Roy call from outside the door. It was like being sucked out of her own hand but not. She could see through her eyes but it was like she had tunnel vision. Her body moved of her own accord and she had no control. Roy was banging on the door trying to coax some sort of a response but to no avail. Ophelia could only sit and watch as her hand grabbed the door knob before a sultry voice tore its way up her trachea:

"I'm coming for you Mustang"

**I honestly don't know what I'm going to do after this. I have an idea but I feel tired just thinking about it. Plan B… Can you say Psyche Ward? Lol I don't know I guess I'm kidding… maybe. Also I read an amazing discontinued fan fiction that I wish would have a conclusion. Its one where Ed accidentally kill Riza in war and Roy burns half of his face off. It was really good because Al died and Ed went insane. I love insanity, its like my own personal drug… heheheheheeee Reviews please? Fanart would be amazing too…**

**[1] Urrggh Riza Angry Riza Smash!**

**[2] This is kind of like Roy when he's in "mini-skirt" or "I love dogs" mode XD**

**[3] My favorite line so far…. **


	12. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**I am back! I don't know how long it was since I last updated. Feels like forever to me! Anyway, working hard now. Memorizing lines for the play. And I need a pianist for something I'm planning. Work work work.**

**Alice of Human Sacrifice - Vocaloid**

**To Be King- Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

**Trishas Lullaby ~A Reminiscence ~ - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

**Spirit - Soul Eater OST**

**"If I am wrong then strike for my sins**

**But I believe our acts and thing disguises**

**Are but a prologue to what now Begins"**

**-Emilie Autumn, Goodbye**

"What…the hell are you…doing?"

Mustang was barely able to scrape out a sentence as Ophelia's grip continued to tighten on his trachea. He was torn between leaving her and hitting her with flames, his gloves easily acceptable in his pocket. She continued to glare down at him, her knees digging into his stomach. He didn't understand, she had seemed just fine earlier. Why would she be attacking him now? If this was some clever assassination plan it was elaborate one. How many other chances did she have to kill him? Too many for it to be that simple. And if it was she would have no reason to get close to Edward and Alphonse the way she was, or Hawkeye. No he could rule that option out. The click of a gun interrupted his now hazing thoughts.

"Let go of him" Hawkeye's voice rang out **"Now**" The grip on his throat loosened slightly but constricted again, as if her own muscles were fighting against themselves. Like the controls in her brain were malfunctioning. "I called Edward and Alphonse, they're on their way" The gun clicked again. Hawkeye was removing the safety. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her.

Ophelia felt as if she could only sit and watch in horror from inside her own brain. It was like watching a movie that you were cringing at because you had no control over what went on, on the film. Like the horror movie she and Roy had seen a while back. She could only sit and watch as her favorite character was killed before her very eyes. Only this time it wasn't a movie and it was technically her doing the killing. She could see Mustangs eyes becoming unfocused. _This is wrong. This is so wrong!_

When she wasn't paying attention, she felt a strong cool hand grip her by the back of the neck and lift her up off the floor. On instinct she grabbed at the wrists of whoever was holding her. Her hands met what she recognized as the cold ultimate shield that was Greed's skin. She let out a wail of anger in a voice that was not hers. Miss Riza was helping Roy sit up, her gun still trained on her. Ophelia wanted so bad to tell her she had no control, that she needed help. About the tattoo. Anything so they would know she wasn't really trying to kill Roy.

"Ophelia, what's the matter with you?" she heard Edward say. They must have just gotten here in time. So Greed was holing her off the ground the scruff of her neck. Alphonse must be over by Edward. She continued to struggle, whoever had control she seriously had a bone to pick with.

"Ling is telling me he senses something wrong with her" she heard Greed say from behind her "I think I know exactly who this is"

"Greed" she hissed between clenched teeth "Put me down now!"

"Not a chance dear sister" he said nonchalantly "You might try to kill the Colonel, and your not supposed to do that. Father said so" She felt her body go limp, defeated.

"Cut to the chase Greed, what's wrong with her" Roy said, apparently annoyed.

"The girl seemed fine apparently for a while, the stone that Lust left behind had enough of her soul left in it to take control of another body. It just took a little longer than my concentrated stone did[1]." Greed explained "Now the question is, how to get rid of Lust without killing the little girl here" Greed carefully set Ophelia on her feet, while keeping a firm grip on the scruff of her neck.

"You said the stone was small before," Edward said "If she tries she can take control right? Strike a deal with Lust. Come on, I'm grasping at straws here"

Greed deliberated before speaking.

"She can try, Although Lust has proven to be a tough negotiator"

Ophelia concentrated as hard as she could. _Come on Lust give me back my damn body! _

_And why would I do that?_

Jack pot! The bitch was listening!

_Because, your apparently not supposed to kill Mustang. So therefore you have no other business being inside of my body._

_No other business? How about living? _Lust retorted.

_Its not much a life inside my body. Besides Iv kind of got this crush on Ed. I highly doubt you'd enjoy that._

_Your disgusting. _Lust stated.

_Am not! Anyway, could you cut me a little slack? Iv got a life._

_Fine, But don't think you've gotten rid of me. I'll be back.[2]_

Ophelia could finally see out of her own eyes like she was supposed to. Could really feel the carpet beneath her feet. She took a long look at Miss Riza and the gun trained at her.

"Miss Riza, its me. I'm okay" she said, raising her hands up in front of her. When her own voice came out of her mouth she thought Miss Riza might cry. But she carefully composed herself, nodding to Greed to release her. You would think he would have an aversion to her but there Roy was putting a hand on her should before pulling her into a hug. It was on of those hugs you cant move from because you know its for the benefit of the other person rather than yourself. She heard Hawkeye sigh in relief somewhere to her right.

"I'm sorry that happened" she said "I'm so-" But Mustang silenced her, choosing to let go as if passing her into a hug from Riza. Ophelia didn't know if she'd be able to handle it if Riza cried.

* * *

"You know you scared everybody"

Ed's voice made her jump. She turned around to look at him, her hair pushed back from her face by the light breeze. He planted his elbows against the stone of the balcony.

"I thought either you or Mustang was gonna die, glad it was neither" he said. He seemed slightly distracted.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He sighed in what appeared to be frustrated, whether it was at her or himself she was unsure but what she did know was that in the next second he had a firm grip on her face and his mouth was on hers. At least she wasn't the one to start it this time, this was all him. It seemed so long but too short at the same time in a contradiction that made no sense but perfect sense all in one[3]. And despite how scared she was because believe me she was, she felt a little relieved. She made a resolve then that even she had this sorrowful stone in her hands she would overcome any obstacles she had. She wanted to help Edward and Alphonse, no matter what it took. For her, the journey begins here.

**Ok its done. This chapter is done. Why does it feel like I wrote a huge ass Prologue…. Im not sure. Any way Reviews please? They make me so smile so much. And if anyone has fan art put it on Deviant art or somewhere I can find it so that I may see it and adore it in all its glory. Someone should draw that last little bit with Ophelia. I'll try to but idk if I can do it. XD anyway, will try to update soon…**

**[1]This part is made of cheese. Its that bad.**

**[2] Nobody let me forget that Lust is in there. Because trust me I will and she'll disappear leading to inconsistency. **

**[3] Best convoluted sentence Iv written… :D**


	13. Determination

_So this came out of no where. I got home 30 minutes ago and just HAD to write something. And banter came to mind. This is me making sure I know Lust is there. Sorry it's a little short by the way… somewhere in the distance I hear screaming but for now ill ignore it._

_**Recommended Songs:**_

_**Determination - Romi Paku(Edward Elric)**_

_Ophelia…._

"Shut up"

_You stupid girl pay attention!_

"No, your annoying me" She would try to hit Lust but seeing as she was _inside _her that wouldn't work and would only serve in hurting herself.

_I'm useless in here, just kill me already._

"I cant do that without dying" she said, "And I highly doubt you really want to die"

_Damn it. Just let me have control!_

"No you'll just try to kill the Colonel or Miss Riza"

_I promise I wo-_

"Yeah right"

_Please!_

"No"

_Fuck._

It had been like this for a while now. Several weeks to be exact. Ed was already gone up to Briggs after a quick hug and kiss goodbye. It was lonely without him but she could deal. Now don't go thinking Lust was any company because she only served to annoy Ophelia. She was glad she had a firm hold on her own body but every now and again she would freeze from a rush of bloodlust. She soon learned that Lust was not lustful in a sexual way, she had an unquenchable lust for blood. It was hard sometimes, remaining in control but she did it. It was her constant letters to Ed that helped but… it had been a while since his last letter and she was worried. Some said he was missing.

It helped though that Greed…Ling…Greed…Ling ummm Greedling came to visit her to help with regaining control and to overall keep track of her stating that "Ed would kill him if anything happened to her while he was away" He was sitting across from her at this very moment waiting for the internal argument to cease.

"Are you okay?" he asked, this time it was Ling she was sure.

"Yeah, she wants out" Ophelia responded.

'Well we're not gonna let that happen, right?"

"Right"

Their meetings these days went the same. Lust wanting out and reassurance that Ophelia wouldn't let her. Then with a wave of his hand and a "G'bye Ophy". But this time he hesitated.

"He'll come back, I know your worried about him"

"Yeah…"

"Unless of course you want to go find him?"

"You think I could do that?"

"Oh I know you could"

_oooooo

"_Train 5 leaving Bergen Street Platform 3, Now boarding![1]"_

Ophelia hurried along with her backpack over her shoulder. If she didn't get on the train quick she would either miss or Miss Riza would catch up to her. As the next shout of "Ophelia!" reached her ears she ran faster. She swung her bag up and into the arms of the assistant at the train doors and hauled herself up into the train. Reclaiming her bag she found a place to park her butt. _So close._ she sighed.

_Close indeed where are we going?_

"To find Ed"

_Oh the lover-boy…hmmm_

"What are you thinking?"

_I'm thinking of the fear on Mustangs face when he thought I was going to kill him._

"Don't get cocky skank, he thought it was me"

Ophelia had no way to pass the time on the train but watch it get colder outside. She just kept waiting for it to get to North City. She had to ignore the occasional whine from Lust and she would be fine. It was really all she could do to keep sane. 

She was jarred out of her seat along with the rest of the trains occupants as they stopped on a bridge. She heard the distinct noise of groaning metal. The walls around her seemed to creak. Screams were heard from those peeking out the window. She took a quick glance out and the window and noticed the train tilted at a sickening angle. _Terrorists?_ It appeared that some of the tracks were blown apart by a high quality explosive which meant-

BOOM!

The train lurched once more and heat reached the window. Then with a sickening jolt it began to fall with no stop insight except the bottom of the ravine. The fall lasted forever but was also strangely short. The train was dark and cold,, bodies jumbled up. The air filled with the unmistakable scent of rust. The calling card of blood. She was certain no one had survived the tremendous fall. Then how was she still alive? She groaned at a numbing pain in her abdomen. Looking down she saw a tremendous amount of blood and a piece of the wooden seat piercing her abdomen. Once she got a good look at it, it was immensely painful.

"Fuck"

**Fuck indeed, Ophelia. Fuck indeed. I decided to send a little shout out to one of my reviewers. Reviews guys? I love them, if everyone of you could see my reactions to them you would either think I'm crazy or find it adorable. I react the same way that most people react to that cute kitten video on you tube. **

**So reviews please? Any deviant art links let me know. And if you have any ideas on how to get miss Ophy back into the storyline with Ed where she belongs then im all ears because right now im at a loss.**

**[1]This is a little easter egg for Silent Hill fans. If you guess what part of which game this is from you get a cookie…**


	14. A Soldiers Honor

**Yay new chapter! I enjoy this all far too much.**

**Reccommended Songs:**

**A Soldiers Honor - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

**Alejandro - Lady Gaga**

**Serv Asat - Otep**

She was cold. So very cold. Knee deep in snow at the bottom of the ravine was not a place to be. She had already died once from being impaled at it wasn't fun. Now she was certain if she didn't hurry she was would freeze to death, again and again.

_Try burning to death several times…_

"I'm s-s-sorry that ha-ha-ha-happened to you…b-b-but I also don't regret th-th-that it did. B-b-because it s-s-saved M-sss Riza…ah-huh fuck I'm so cold"

Lust was pretty silent after that.

OOOOO

After climbing and scaling mountain sides in silence, she came upon the outskirts of North City again. Half dead and frozen she approached the train station platform. She stopped when the fuzz of the radio on the counter broke enough for her to hear what was going on. Listening hard she was able to catch words like _Colonel Mustang _and _coup d'é·tat. _How long had she been gone, cold in that ravine. Surely not too long? Just a couple of days, did things really go sour that fast? Then she remembered something she had gotten in a letter from Ed. The promised day.

That was something that he had told her would be devastating for the country and every one in it. She had wanted to help and was now useless in the North. She felt like Roy on a rainy day. She ran into the train station and commandeered a ticket to the soonest train leaving for Central.

OOOO

"RIZA!"

Nothing.

"ED!"

She heard gunfire. A fiery explosion resounded somewhere off in the distance. She felt a rumbling underground.

"Alright Lust, ready to be useful?"

_Might as well._

"How do I get through to Fathers lair-thing?"

_You were there once weren't you?_

"And you expect me to remember?"

_Well…._

"Just tell me, bitch!"

_Fine. Pushy little brat._

"Thank you"

_All right. Your going to want to take a right up ahead and make your way down three blocks onto Hall street. After that look to the left, if you see an alleyway head into it. On the right side should be a hole in the wall._

She followed each direction carefully. With an affirmation from Lust she climbed into the hole, slightly afraid of what she might find inside. She traveled far into the twisting corridors of the underground hide-out as per Lusts instructions. She even eased some Ophelia's anxiety about what she might find down there.

_The chimera' will smell me on you and will take that as a sign as not to attack. Don't worry your-_

Lust was cut off by a blow to Ophelia's spinal cord from behind.

"Safe?" Ophelia responded, to Lusts unfinished statement. She glared upward into the wicked catlike eyes of Envy. "Oh Goody it's the hermaphrodite" He didn't seem to take too kindly to being called names. He swiftly reached down and gripped Ophelia about the neck[1].

"Now you little imposter," he said "Iv been waiting a while to cut that Philosophers Stone down inside of you" By this time she couldn't breathe and was fading in and out. "Now allow me to kill you once, the first of many" He quickly snapped his fingers together so that they touched, crushing her windpipe and spine[2]. She came to and felt herself heal just as he threw her backwards into the hallway wall. She heard the distant gunshots from Riza, and the sound of Mustang yelling.

"Running from the Colonel?" she asked.

"Not right now" he said "Now what's this here?" He leaned down to pick up what had fallen out of her pocket. Her family portrait. He got a wicked grin on his face and took a step toward her. His body began shifting in a combination of light and shifting bits of skin. This continued until he took on a familiar female shape.[3]

**Done. HAHA I have the next two chapters written but I do want reviews. You don't get them yet haha! I want to leave you in suspense for a little while. This kind of sucked in my opinion but I needed to get to what I had written next, it frightens me greatly though…**

**[1] People have a thing for grabbing her neck I guess.**

**[2] Im feeling especially brutal today and listening to Otep. Btw my soda slid backwards of its own accord.**

**[3] Try to guess who…**


	15. Together Again

**Your going to hate me oh so very much but it has to be done. Oh it does. Because it started out like this. Ophelia has a strong connection to her Hamlet counterpart and this ending tells you what connection that is. Also you have a little time to tell me what you think the title means…**

**Reccomended Songs:**

**To Be King - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST**

**Together Again - Evanescence**

**Opheliac - Emilie Autumn**

Her long brown hair was the same color as she remembered. Those soft blue eyes, kind and gentle. Her face not marred by time or spotted with blood. But she knew past the appearances that there was something sinister behind it all. Her face twisted into a grimace, lashing out against the imposter.

"Come on now Ophy, you wouldn't hurt your dear mother would you?" and it was Envy's voice that came from her mothers mouth. She hesitated and he took this moment of hesitation to twist his arm into a blade and send it into her abdomen.

"Fuck…you" she said slipping her foot upwards. She jammed it into his ribcage effectively ripping the blade out of her mid-section. She looked at the handle of her katana and readied it to swing, what was left of it anyway. It was broken in half, shit yeah she remembered. It had broken in the fall on the train. Envy came back with a vengeance, making a wide swing at her which she quickly dodged. This was getting hard to do, fighting. She could feel herself wearing down, the stone inside her not very large to begin with. She noticed that Lust wasn't making any smart remarks. She searched through her head.

"Lust!"

No answer.

"Damn it!"

In her moment of trying to get Lusts attention she didn't pay any mind until Envy smashed a chunk of a cement pillar into her head. She crashed to the ground, bleeding heavily. The sticky crimson spread the smell of rust around her. She gasped like a flounder as Envy stepped on her back. He then reached forward taking a good grip on her upper and lower arm. And with inhuman speed snapped them opposite each other.

There was a roaring noise in her ears. What was that? Oh, it was her screaming. She whimpered when he let go of her now broken arm, letting it flop back down on the ground. Her vocal chords now hurt from the scream, her throat felt torn to shreds. And all she could hear was her own breathing and Envy's laughing as she was soaking in her own blood. A gun-shot rang out then another and another and Envy's weight fell off of her. She heard a snap of someone's fingers and a roaring flame. Envy's screams of pain. She even heard Ed's voice calling her name, then uneven footsteps. His fingers both metal and flesh carefully trying to lift her up.

"No don't" she moaned, it hurt too much to move "I'm pretty banged up huh?"

"Yeah," he laughed shakily.

"Ed," she said gravely "Your gonna have to leave me here"

"What?" he asked. He was trying to ignore the yelling raging on around them. She felt a rage at hearing that it was Envy who killed Hughes. She wanted so badly to get up and kick his ass. But she couldn't, her body was getting weaker. Her injuries were just too much.

"There's no where you can take me that's safe. No ones here to heal me" she said, looking at his face "You know… I love you, right? "His eyes widened and he lifted her gently into his lap causing her to hiss in his pain from her broken arm, to which he apologized. "Could you do something for me? Get Al's body back, your limbs. Um… God… You promise me, and I mean _promise_ that you'll take care of Winry."

"What?"

"Just do it"

She watched carefully as the room lit up in flame and as it darkened and Envy's body disintegrated. She propped herself against the wall with Envy's help and waited out the long argument between human and homunculus. Ed was convincing Mustang not to kill Envy. Ophelia watched with tired eyes as Envy ripped out his own Philosophers stone and died. Miss Riza turned to her and placed a loving hand on her cheek.

"Go, I'll be fine,"she said trying to conceal the pain lying just beneath the surface.

"Are you sure?" Miss Riza asked.

"Yeah, now go watch Roy's back. Lord knows he needs it"

She watched Miss Riza's back as she walked away after her Colonel. Gun at the ready, prepared to face anything and everything. The pain in her arm was almost unbearable and hard to ignore. She stared at the wall for it was either that or look at Envy's body. She decided the wall was the better of choices for thinking. She began to wonder which would go faster, a wheelchair or a hospital bed. She decided to throw a silver tea tray with wheels into the mix. After some deliberation she came upon the conclusion that the tea tray would be much more suitable for going down stairs[1]. She noticed her breath seemed harder to get down. The room seemed to shrink and it seemed the line of her vision did as well. It got smaller and she knew she was blacking out. With it, she knew would be all consciousness. That when she fell asleep this time, she wouldn't be waking up.

She just wished someone would sing her to sleep.

* * *

"Ophelia….?"

Ed had gone back to look for Ophelia, he had to convince Alphonse that it would take too long for him to come with. His body was weak from being in the gate after all. Her came upon her sitting at the wall just where he had left her earlier in the day.

"Hey, Ophy-?" His eyes widened. She wasn't moving. He moved closer and placed a hand on her uninjured wrist and found no pulse. "No you can't ….die…" He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. At least her eyes were closed, he didn't know if he could deal with a blank gaze. He gently placed his arms under her body and lifted her up bridal style. The least could do for her was move her, take her to Riza. But he couldn't help but cry and hope that she was with her family. And that she could thank Hughes.

"I'll make good on my promise"

[1] Mega points to whoever guesses what this is from…

**Ah no. Ummmm I did it. So this whole time I planned on killing her. I just didn't think it would come so soon. This was how it happened and I cant just go change all my planning, shes named Ophelia for a SPECIFIC reason. Partly because it's a beautiful name and my favorite character from Hamlet and because Ophelia is a tragic character. I.E she dies. Im sorry if it feels rushed but this was the way it wanted to be written and finished. But remember that since theres a prologue then there will also be….**

**Sorry but its just the Opheliac in me…**


	16. Epilogue:Asleep

**So all here it is! The epilogue :D I am done, finished finuto ... maybe ... idk**

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep _

_I'm tired and I _

_I want to go to bed _

_Sing me to sleep _

_Sing me to sleep _

_And then leave me alone _

_Don't try to wake me in the morning 'Cause I will be gone_

"Daddy who is that?" a small blonde boy asked pointing to the headstone in front of him. Now he took his children here for a reason.

"That's an old friend" he replied "And when your older I'll tell you more about her" He reached into his pocket to pull out a tattered red book. And almost unceremoniously he dropped it to the earth that made the grave. A headstone that marked the end of a life not fully lived, it read:

**Ophelia Von Dahl**

**1899 - 1915[1]**

**Secus May Traverse**

'Daddy, what's that book?" the small boy asked "Daddy?" The young boy looked up at his father, confused. He had this faraway expression almost pained. As if he was … remembering something. It was then his wife who was holding their sleeping daughter spoke.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked, worried "Its ok you know"

He seemed the think about it for a moment before answering. "Yeah I'm fine. Its just … I wish I could have changed it, ya know?" He then turned and put an arm around his wife.

"I bet she wouldn't have" Winry replied, quickly explaining herself after receiving a look from Edward to do so "From just meeting her when I did[2], she had that same fire you did. To help. In whatever way that she could. In a way that I couldn't, and she lost her life doing it. I think, to her, that that was fulfillment" His face relaxed at this.

"Yeah I think your right" he said "Lets go" He then tightened his hold on his sons hand and led them out of the cemetery.

_Don't feel bad for me _

_I want you to know _

_Deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go _

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep _

_I don't want to wake up _

_On my own anymore_

_

* * *

_

Hawkeye sat quietly in the now cleaned out room. It had nothing but an empty bed with an empty closet. There was a desk with a vase of Lilies and a katana placed upon the desks surface. Hawkeye got up off the edge of the bed and sighed thinking back those years to the little brunette who lived here. Who came and went too fast for anyone's liking. Especially hers. Mostly hers. But she had Roy now. It was hard seeing him cope, she knew he loved her too. She was far too much like his own child. And Edward, poor, poor Edward. Poor anyone close to her. Of all the casualties during the damned Promised Day no one wanted her to be one of them.

Yet she was.

And even sadder was that they somehow knew she didn't mind dying the way she did. Almost welcomed it, for it was a worthy cause.

"_My Name is Ophelia Von Dahl "_

Sing to me

Sing to me

I don't want to wake up

On my own anymore

"_Is this what its like to have a sinners body?"_

Don't feel bad for me I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go

"_You amaze me Miss Riza"_

There is another world

There is a better world

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

"_I'm going to fight! I have to or else I'm useless"_

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well ...

"_My name is Ophelia Van Dahl…."_

Bye bye Bye bye Bye ...

"_Bye….."_

**Secus May Traverse…**

**I want to say Thank You to all who reviewed, though very few people did. It was nice to have all the alerts and favorites I got but I need reviews! I need to know what you think, what you like, what you dislike so I may improve. Anyway now wherein whoosis was I? ... Oh yes. Lots of love GAIDEN GAIDEN GAIDEN! can you count what im thinking of next as a Gaiden? Hmmmm**

**Anyway write in your reviews if you want me to write an alternate ending...**

**[1] I guess on these dates. I don't know exactly how long it was between Hughes' death and the Promised Day. I know Hughes died in 1914 so I drew on that. If someone can correct me, please do.**

**[2] I never wrote in the chapter of the two meeting but it will be a after story one-shot that i plan on doing**


End file.
